Webkinz Wiki:Block Policy
WW:BP redirects here This is the policy by which users must abide if they do not wish to become blocked, if any user breaks one of these rules, they will be warned by using the Block1 Template, paste it on their page. If they continue to do this then paste the Block2 Template on their page, warning them that they are going to far. If they do the bad thing one more time then block them and place the Block3 Template on their page. Block them, do not allow them to create new accounts and allow them to edit their talk page and send e-mail unless they start to abuse those privileges (we want to allow them to challenge the block) make sure you also block the IP last used so they don't IP vandalize. Personal Attacks If they attack personally in one of these ways: Attacks on Users If any user goes onto another user's userpage or talk page, then they insult them there (or after one of their comments on another talk page) they should have the blocking process taken unto them immediately. A recommended punishment is 1 year (no e-mail, they might e-mail the user) Editing another userpage After one (not getting rid of red links) edit on another's user page, a user must be warned, if they continue to persist, block them. A recommended punishment is 2-6 hours. Inappropriate Language If a User swears, or says any other mean things not about any user or the wiki itself, that user is violating a rule and must be warned (twice) then blocked. A recommended punishment is 1 day. Vandalism If a user vandalizes a page (that means anything bad on the page not the talk page) then they are currently harming the wiki and must be stopped. If they are doing something harmless like saying: I have this one then let them of without the template (if you want, your decision) but still tell them about the talk page. A recommended punishment is 2 Years-infinite. Sockpuppeting If someone has a sockpuppet (that means 2 accounts that they use to get around blocks) then they are breaking rules and should be stopped. Immediately block the Sockpuppet infinitely (no talk page or e-mail) and warn the user by the warning and a 1 day/1 Hour block. Remember, never block the IP. Inappropriate Username If the username has inappropriate language that a 5-year-old kid would find offensive then that user must be blocked. Tell them to make a new account and this new account does not count as a sockpuppet. Block the old user infinitely and don't allow talk page and e-mail. The new account has no punishment. Advertising on Wikia Wikia is not for advertising so, if a user advertises on a page (not on the sidebar) then warn them and then block them: No talk page (they'll advertise) for 1 week. Signature Having a signature that does not follow these rules. Ask them to change it, then put the templates. Block for 1 day. Category:Administration of this site Category:Policy